


Camping

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Outside [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonus stupide, Ce qui se passait pendant cette scène précise, M/M, UA si vous voulez que ça le soit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus à Outside. Rogue a l'habitude de dormir avec Trig, en opération. Ça ne change rien au fait que ça fait quand même bizarre quand il...rêve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Parce qu'il fallait écrire des bêtises sur cet univers un peu trop sérieux à mon gout, parce que je shippe mes propres personnages, voici un bonus à ma fic Outside.
> 
> Vous pouvez le prendre comme partie intégrante de l'histoire ou pas, comme vous voulez…

Rogue ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de la tente. Il avait entendu quelque chose, un petit cri. Légèrement tendu il se tourna de l'autre côté, du côté de l'autre tente, tendant l'oreille. Si quelque chose se passait, Daddy allait s'en occuper, mais s'il avait besoin de lui. C'était la voix de Spencer, et à bien écouter, il ne semblait pas être plus en danger que ça.

Visiblement, Daddy était allé le voir dans la tente, et…ça avait l'air d'aller. Rogue esquissa un sourire en coin, à peine gêné d'écouter ce genre de choses. Convaincu que tout allait finalement bien, ou presque, ou en tout cas que son aide n'était pas requise, il se retourna vers son compagnon de tente et referma les yeux. Pour se prendre une main dans la figure. L'indien grogna et poussa la main du rouquin qui roula pour être à moitié allongé sur lui, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil.

"Trig pousse toi…"

Murmura le brun en tentant de pousser son ami de son côté. Mais le soldat était un poids mort, et il paraissait apprécier son nouveau matelas. L'indien soupira et plusieurs minutes de lutte silencieuse plus tard, finit par se résigner à se rendormir avec un rouquin étalé sur lui. Si encore il restait calme, mais non, Trigger, même endormi, ne tenait pas en place, et il n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et tenta de refermer ses bras autour de son ami, histoire d'éviter de se prendre un mauvais coup. Il referma les yeux alors que Trigger se blottissait contre lui et se dit qu'il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir dormir. Mais c'était mal connaitre Trigger qui s'il ne bougeait quasiment plus les bras, et ne pouvait plus mettre de coups de poings à son matelas, avait toujours les jambes libres. Il enserrait sa taille de ses jambes et se mit à bouger doucement contre lui.

Oh non.

"Hmm…Mlle Estelle, pas ici voyons…"

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Cette andouille avait bien choisi son jour, ou plutôt sa nuit pour faire un rêve de ce genre. Bien sûr, avec le nombre de fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble, Rogue avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation, mais c'était toujours relativement gênant, et puis d'habitude il ne se frottait pas contre lui comme une chatte en chaleur. Les gloussements par contre, il avait l'habitude.

"Trig… Trigger réveille-toi…ou bouge, au moins."

Le rouquin ne se réveilla pas pour autant, mais parut avoir entendu la dernière partie de la phrase. Il bougea, oui, mais pas pour s'éloigner. Rogue étouffa un petit bruit quand l'autre homme s'installa mieux sur lui, et que son genou s'appuya sur l'entrejambe de l'indien. Il n'avait pas cessé de se frotter contre lui, et marmonnait toujours des choses à son amante imaginaire. Rogue soupira encore une fois et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cet abruti était en train de l'exciter… point positif, dans quelques secondes, Trigger ne pourrait officiellement plus le confondre avec une fille.

Il tenta de le secouer encore un peu, légèrement plus sèchement, avant que les choses ne dérapent vraiment.

"Trig! Réveille-toi, c'est moi"

"…Rogue?"

Ah! Enfin. Il ne s'était peut-être pas réveillé, mais au moins dans son sommeil il avait réalisé qui était à ses côtés. Il s'était arrêté de bouger contre lui.

"Oui! Oui c'est moi, alors maintenant tu retournes de ton coté et tu dors. Sagement."

"Rooogue…qu'est-ce que tu fais…pas ici…"

Le sourire était revenu, il pouvait le sentir contre son cou, et il s'était remis à se frotter contre lui, appuyant un peu plus fermement sa cuisse contre son entrejambe. L'indien se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, visiblement le rêve avait juste changé de personnage principal, mais à part ça, l'idée était la même.

Rogue réfléchit un moment, cette andouille n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de s'arrêter, et il n'y avait pas moyen que Rogue réussisse à dormir en subissant ce genre d'assauts. Pour ne rien arranger, dehors il entendait Spencer et Daddy qui s'amusaient aussi. Décidemment, c'était la pleine lune ou quoi? En tout cas ils semblaient s'être passé le mot. L'indien poussa un énième soupir et finit par rouler sur le rouquin pour le mettre sur le dos, et murmurer à son oreille

"Tu me revaudras ça toi…"

Il se glissa à ses côtés, bloquant ses jambes des siennes, une main empoignant fermement ses cheveux, il descendit sa main libre pour la passer sous l'élastique du boxer de son ami. Souriant un peu aux soupirs et gémissements de Trigger, il se mit à le caresser, fermement, il ne voulait pas faire durer les choses, surtout si Trig dormait tout le long. Au moins il aurait la paix après ça. Et pour l'instant, il avait la gratification des gémissements endormis de Trigger.

"Rogue…Rooogue…hmm…Rogue?"

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami, dans l'obscurité il avait ouvert les yeux et paraissait on ne pouvait plus éveillé. L'indien avait cessé de bouger et cherchait une façon simple et concise d'expliquer la situation sans que ce soit lui qui passe pour un pervers.

"Euh…?"

Même dans le noir de la tente, il pouvait voir les joues de son ami colorées de rouge, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration profonde, sa langue passer pour humecter ses lèvres trop sèches. Oh et puis zut.

"En gros, dis-toi que c'est ta faute."

Sans plus de détails, il tira un peu sur la poignée de cheveux courts et roux et reprit ses caresses, un peu plus lentes maintenant. Trigger poussa un petit cri légèrement surpris, mais rapidement se remis à onduler des hanches dans la main de l'autre soldat.

"O…okay…"

Le roux ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et attrapa la nuque de Rogue pour l'embrasser fougueusement, glissant son autre main entre eux pour rendre les caresses. Après tout…c'était peut-être leur dernière nuit, autant en profiter.


End file.
